


Geno-cide

by EraEkusu



Category: Afterdeath - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraEkusu/pseuds/EraEkusu
Summary: I did not want to turn around things that were not importantjust enjoymy first fic of afterdeathThere's angsty... 'cos u killed Palette ;__;





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did not want to turn around things that were not important  
> just enjoy  
> my first fic of afterdeath  
> There's angsty... 'cos u killed Palette ;__;

The screams and cries of the skeleton were less crowed at the time has pass, but a Little moment before his beg was really, really loud. Now, perhaps, his life is coming to the very end.  
He was satisfied, finding his strength to complete his mission, not knowing the significances of his actions, and what will cost for him.  
At first, when they met, being able to approach him was very complicated, almost impossible.  
As he was always looking for lives that were being extinguished and without some mercy he ripped from their bodies causing them to die in the act in a cruel and ruthless way. This was what he did of his life, it was his daily state to see everyone die and those who did not die by his touch would die by his scythe. If he chose it, it would.  
One day he goes through a sector that was different from everywhere he had been to. The aura that emanated from this mysterious place was something disturbing, as if someone were very determined to kill but was very afraid of dying ... no, not to die, to not fulfill its mission. It was strange, and it attracted him more and more.  
One day, two days, three days and the fourth couldn’t endure. Every day that he spent in front of that place, he asked himself the same thing, "what am I doing here?" A doubt that very inside of him had an answer.  
Curiosity.  
When he finally decided to investigate the place, the fourth day, he looked for what he didn’t know what it was. But was confident there was something.  
Even for a god like him it was difficult for him to keep searching for so long, but suddenly he saw a crack, as if time space were collapsing in that place, and it was there that he realized that that presence was on the other side.  
He took his scythe and tried to break that space more, because he couldn’t even see the other side... and what was he wanted to see? Time space is complicated to handle, surely he wouldn’t see anything. So he went away, pretending he did not care.  
He had to come back with reinforcements.  
No one believed what he said, and the only one who supported him in everything was no longer there, so his intuition told him that without risk there is no glory, and he put his life to reach the other side.  
Somehow his power combined with his determination could move the crack a bit and if he managed to touch the space, maybe he could make it a little bigger, but the power he was using in it was too much.  
What if the crack did not stay open?  
He stopped.  
He returned some days after with a small entrance made of stone and glass that could keep the crack open.  
How much longer did he plan on spending his time doing this? He had work to do and was not meeting his tax or parts, giving much more work to his brother than usual.  
He thought about quitting, but he was still atractted to it. He wanted to know and see what was on the other side, finally touching the crack, which quickly began to grow larger, thanks to his god powers. Immediately took advantage of and installed the small entrance at the moment he passed to the other side of the crack.  
Weird place. This place was called saver screen, and it had already been told about what happened on one of the genocidal routes of another universe and those that were believed to be a myth.  
He walked through the place, apparently deserted. Caring for each of his blind spots. So being a god, who could do anything? Submerged in his thoughts he didn’t see the shot coming from his back which could have pierced him if he was not strong enough to have realized it and dodged it in time.  
-Wow, wow! Stop right there! -One of his hands was in front of him asking to not attack again.  
-Who are you? What the hell are you doing here? -He was preparing another of his shots.  
-Well, if I were not a god, to begin with, I could not be here,- he would say as he pat his head. -My name is ... hum ... Deah? Reaper! Sans, although people call me Reaper to shorten.  
The boy was still targeting his gun at him. He looked tired, blood strands came out of his mouth and his whole chest was cut from side to side. He ... agonized ...  
-Excuse me, but how you're not dead yet?  
He looked skeptical, and did not say a word, just stood there, pointing a cannon behind his head. When his expression changed to an uncontainable fury.  
-You come for me?  
-No? I was following an ener… gy ... it's yours! IT'S YOU!  
Now he understood the mixed feeling he had felt before. It was impressive, that boy was determined enough to stay alive after having such painful wounds on his body, but his face was covered by a failure, a literal glitch of time.  
-Wha… what? what the hell are you talking about?  
-Boy, maybe I’m here for you ...-  
Being a renegade being to die, he had to take his scythe once more.  
-I'm sorry, but I can’t leave things like this with you, it's my job and I must comply with it...

 

There were multiple failed attempts to kill that boy, until he thought of give up. It was impossible. His attachment to life was such that he refused to leave this world. Until he stop trying.  
He waste his time with him, and perhaps his brother could do better... but how would he prove to be capable enough to the other gods if he could not get rid of a dying grief-clinging life?  
No.  
He would not allow it.  
He had to change his plan and this one would work.  
The time he had been alone, unable to talk to anyone had betrayed him. Every time he enjoyed it more than that god would visit him so often, even if only was to want to kill him. And yet their conversations were getting longer and longer. Until Reaper one day stopped attacking him.  
-I brought you something from outside ...-  
The boy looked at him without any confidence.  
-Calm down, I got bored. It is completely useless to try to kill you. You are completely different from what I have encountered before and I am get so much fun to be with you, so I wanted to have a good time against continuing to fight.  
Reaper sat down next to the boy and patted the floor gently to make he sit with him. He opened a small bag and pulled out some chocolate bars, a thermos with something inside, "maybe poison" thought the boy. But what convinced him were those bottles of ketchup that were kindly helped by the hands of the god to find their way out.  
The boy sat down. If he brought ketchup he was not to be wasted in a surprise battle. Don’t?  
-So far you're the only person who has given me so much trouble, -Reaper laughed, -but it's funny, you know. It's been a long time since I've had fun with someone that way, but there's something important that I don’t know about you.  
The boy looked at him as Reaper handed him a bottle of ketchup.  
-You never told me your name!-  
The boy made a gesture of surprise and then laughed softly.  
-I don’t know how I could forget it. In fact, every time you left, I thought I had not told you my name ... again. -Again he stared at him and extended his hand. -My name is Geno ... well, it used to be Sans too, but I've been doing it for a long time, to refer to me as Geno, so Geno is fine.  
Reaper looked at him. He was not afraid to touch him, he knew he had the determination to not to die, so without fear he took his hand, but not in greeting, but turned it to kiss it.  
Geno flinched a little at such an act, although in a way it didn’t bother him that much.

 

It was already a couple of visits that things were quite peaceful between them. Geno no longer kept his guard up against him and everything was going on wheels.  
One day Reaper returned to where Geno were, to catch him sleeping, his chance had come, he could finally leave this stupid game to finally get back to his normal life. To that longed-for normal life. The one that everyone was afraid of... That boring normal life.  
He knew that touching him would not bring out anything, so he summoned his scythe once more. He picked it up and dropped it on Geno, on that boy who had suffered so much on that genocidal route, that boy who had given him all his trust...  
Something made him hesitate and stopped his attack. Something in his chest was despairing. That boy had something that intrigued him.  
He lifted him into his arms and laid him on his lap, very close to his chest, when suddenly he felt another presence, very weak, but there was someone else in the place.  
It was impossible.  
Nothing could enter here.  
Unless it was created here.  
He caressed Geno's face, which slept peacefully in his chest, which, upon noticing Reaper's presence, clung to his clothes.  
The boy was flushed, looked happy, full. Something was wrong, this shouldn’t be so.  
Geno settled into Reaper's lap and he took him with one of his hands on the boy's back and it was when he noticed.  
The other presence came from Geno's body.  
He got scared.  
It couldn’t be true.  
Was it possible that he had to change his plans just when he almost got his job done?  
No.  
NO!  
He wasn’t willing, but he couldn’t kill a soul that had not entered the death list... he would be penalized for that, so he remembered the way the god of Life taught him to verify living beings.  
It was there.  
There was a new life in Geno.  
And he would have to wait until he was big and healthy before he took the boy away...

 

In his arms lay the dying boy. Tears came from his eyes.  
-My life was wonderful with you, but I'm sorry, it's my job and Goth is already big. It's time for you to go... Geno.  
Geno couldn’t understand anything, all he understood was that his life had been a lie since he'd met Reaper so far. The only truth was his little son, whom he would see no more, whom he could no longer embrace, who could no longer hear him say 'mom'.  
He was going to miss him, he loved him so much, but he couldn’t stay alive anymore. The soul fragment he had had been destroyed by his beloved Reaper and the determination he had was amalgamating the rest of his body.  
I would rather die than live as an amalgam.  
"Tell… tell Goth that I… love him… and I… I'm so… rry."  
Geno began to turn into dust in the arms of Reaper.  
It was strange. Why could not he stop looking at him? Why did this hurt so much? This was the plan after all.  
He shook his hands and stood up, only to meet a stunned look on his son.  
-Go... Goth...  
Tears began to fall on his face.  
-That's why people hate you...  
-Goth... it's not what it looks like...-  
-Yes! It is!, You first took Palette!, NOW YOU TAKE MY MOMMY!  
The child's aura began to turn a dark color.  
-Goth... you don’t know how much I loved your mother ...- What? What was he talking about? This was the plan after all -But if he continued to suffer it could have ended worse...  
-SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT TO SAY THAT YOU "LOVED" SOMEONE!  
Goth's weapon appeared at his side.  
-Son... no, wait. You are young yet…  
-I don’t need you anymore, I have no one... I'm alone from now on ..."  
The Goth weapon took part of Reaper's god powers and Goth jacket went black. Reaper was not able to prevent his son's attack.  
-I hope my mother will forgive you when they see you again... because I will not ...-  
-Go ... th ...- Reaper's body faded away as tears streamed down on child’s cheeks.  
-Are you ready, Goth?  
-Yes, uncle, I am.  
-You sure? -Papyrus looked at him worriedly.  
\- ... Yes ... - the boy's only lighted eye was off.  
Papyrus then took the boy's hand and walk him to the place where he would be his new home from now until eternity, fulfilling the role of his dead father, Reaper.


End file.
